Face of an Angel
by lap1997
Summary: Kaoru and Katsu are dating, and Hiroshi tags along to try and keep the peace, because that's what friends do right? But after listening to so many arguments that mean nothing, how much longer before Hiroshi is finally done with them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z"

lap1997: So this is from Boomer's POV. This style of writing is called a collage. It's when you take different types of writing, and using them to tell a story. Here I start of with a list, then we have regular dialogue, and we end with a poem. Hope you guys like it!

Ingredients for a perfectly embarrassing and relationship ruining fight: first, you need one angry and jealous and over protective boyfriend who doesn't care if he makes a scene in public; check; second, an attractive girlfriend who, through no fault of her own, is well known to the males of the community, is defensive and has a short temper; check; third, an area that is crowded with people, such as a fancy restaurant that is both very expensive and difficult to reserve a table at; check; fourth, an audience who either think that fights are interesting or just need something to distract them from their own boring conversations; check; fifth, a little thing that really doesn't matter, such as said girlfriend "running into" an old boyfriend, and having a good five minute chat with him the day before; check; sixth, the boyfriend comments on this in a slightly rude way that may offend the girlfriend; check; seventh, the girlfriend returns fire, which encourages the boyfriend to escalate the level of the comebacks, some of them bordering on insults; check; and last but not least, an unlucky third wheel who, unfortunately, was asked to come and "supervise" the date, to prevent something like this from happening; check. This is the situation I find myself in this very moment. My name is Hiroshi "Boomer" Amano, and I am the unlucky third wheel in this convoluted and somewhat frightening situation. The boyfriend and the girlfriend are my two best friends, Katsu "Butch" Irino and Kaoru "Buttercup" Matsubara. The actions I have just listed above have just occurred over the past two minutes, and are continuing at this very moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru said calmly, though I could tell that she was fuming underneath her cool façade. "Oh, nothing, I just don't like the idea that I might lose you to some other guy" Katsu replied nonchalantly, but I caught just enough sarcasm to tell that he meant it as an insult. "What, do you think that I'm not committed or something?" Kaoru responded harshly, though I could tell that he had hurt her feelings with that one.

"No, not at all, I just…"

"Wanted to hurt my feelings?"

"No, I don't…"

"Want me to talk to other guys?"

"Yes, I mean no…"

"I knew it, you're jealous!"

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes you are" she said teasingly, smiling while Katsu began blushing. I sighed with relief. They had been able to stop before it turned into a real fight and someone got hurt. I smiled with pride. My interventions had been steadily getting less and less frequent. I did have to stop a potential argument when we arrived, but so far things had been going fairly well. Usually at this point, someone was yelling and someone was crying. Of course, the night was still young, and there was still plenty of time for the situation to deteriorate into a complete and utter train wreck. My stomach growled and I frowned "Where is the waiter with our food? We've been here for almost an hour" I say, checking my watch. "Yeah, it has been an hour hasn't it" Katsu agreed. I flagged down a waitress and asked "Excuse me miss, but do you know if our food is ready?" "Yes, of course, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hiroshi Amano"

"Okay, I will go check for you"

"Thank you"

I look back and see Kaoru glaring at Katsu, who is oblivious as he watches the waitress walk off. He looks at her and asks "What?"

"You were checking her out"

"What, no!"

"Yes you were, I saw you!" she says, her voice steadily climbing in volume. I look back and forth between the two, then put my head down on the table and groan while they continue arguing. So close…

The two kept bickering, needlessly and without end

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the silent one stands

And without a word, leaves the other two behind.

Tired of their arguments that mean nothing

Tired of giving his time to a cause that seemed doomed to fail.

Tired, he heads down the street, unsure of what to do

But certain that he needs to leave.

As he walks, rain begins to fall

Seeming to be called on by his mood.

He crosses the dark street, unaware of the danger speeding towards him.

A voice cries out, but it is too late.

The driver, trying in vain to avoid it, sends the body flying across the rain slicked pavement.

Like a ragdoll thrown down by a careless child, he slumps in the middle of the road, still as stone.

He lay like that, unaware of the flurry of activity around him, as two people approach him

The driver and the owner of the voice who had shouted a warning.

And when his eyes opened, he knew he must be dead, for the beautiful face he saw could only belong to

an angel.

End.

lap1997: Second story! Yeah! Okay, love it, hate it, leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z".

lap1997: So this is the next chapter, I'm going to keep using this collage style probably for this whole story, however long it may be. I hope you guys enjoy!

As I open my eyes, I notice several things all at once; blinding white light that makes my eyes squint; a plain white ceiling above me; a steady beeping sound off to my left; the fact that I'm lying on an uncomfortable and itchy bed; an IV stuck in my right arm; something elevating my right leg, which seems to be encased in a cast; a bandage wrapped around my forehead; the clicking of heels against tiled floor; the fact that I couldn't remember how I had gotten to this place, which I assumed was a hospital; the clothes that I was wearing, one of those aprons that you were when you are at the hospital, which just proved my point that I must be in a hospital; and the four people that were in the small room with me. I knew two of them, Kaoru and Katsu, who were standing at the foot of my bed. Katsu had his arms around Kaoru's waist while he stood behind her. Kaoru's eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. They were wearing the same clothes as when I left them, so I couldn't have been out for too long. The other two people I did not know; there was a man who was standing by the door to the room; he had orange hair and was wearing a baseball hat backwards; he couldn't be older that twenty-two; and a girl who looked about twenty or so; in other words, my age; she had blonde hair up in pigtails; big blue eyes that I could stare at for hours and still not have seen them enough; and she seemed vaguely familiar. Then it hit me; she was the last thing I saw right before I blacked out.

"He's waking up!" the blonde haired girl said as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. "About damn time" the man standing by the door muttered, irritation clear in his voice. Katsu whipped his head around towards him "Hey, why don't you shut up, you're the one that hit him!"

"So, the dumb idiot should've been paying attention! I didn't ask him to walk out in front of me!"

"Why you son of a…"

"That's enough, both of you!" Kaoru snapped at the two. They both shut up immediately, but continued to glare at each other. Kaoru then walked over to my side and asked "How are you feeling Hiroshi?" "Okay, I guess. What happened?" "That moron", she said, pointing at the 'moron', "almost killed you with his truck"

"I have a name!"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"It's Mamoru. Mamoru Shima"

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to keep a fight from starting.

"About three hours, you really had us worried"

"Who is she?" I asked, pointing at the blonde haired girl. Before Kaoru could answer though, the girl spoke up for herself "My name is Miyako Gotokuji. I was the one who tried to warn you but, well, I wasn't fast enough". She lowered her head like she had done something wrong. I smiled at her and said "Thank you". She looked up and seemed reassured. At that time the door opened and a doctor walked in holding a clipboard in his hands. "Oh, good you're awake" he said as he stepped over to a tray and placed the clipboard on it. "Hey doc" I say, already starting to feel tired from the conversation I had been having.

"How are you feeling Hiroshi?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been better"

"I believe you there. So do you remember anything after you were hit?"

"Well… I remember walking across the street, and then someone shouted and then… that's about it"

"Do you remember anything after that? Try hard" he pressed. I thought really hard. I remember the impact and then "Her" I said, pointing towards Miyako. The doctor looked at Miyako, then back at me. "What about her" he asked while pointing at Miyako. "I remember… she was the last thing I saw before… before I blacked out" I said weakly, feeling like I'd pass out any second. Miyako seemed to notice, and spoke up for me "Uh doctor, I think Hiroshi is very tired, maybe we should let him rest and see if he feels better later?" I nodded in agreement and the doctor said "Of course, we'll let you get your rest, and we'll check up on you when you feel better, okay?" "Okay" I croaked out, ready to drift off at any moment. "Someone is going to have to stay with him, just to make sure he'll be okay" the doctor said, no longer talking to me. Miyako raised her hand and said "I will" "Okay, I'll be back to check on him in a few hours, if he wakes up, come get me" Miyako nodded. The doctor walked out with Kaoru and Katsu following him. Mamoru walked over to stand beside me "Hey, uh, buddy, I am… really sorry for what happened and I just wanted you to know that…" I stopped him with a wave of my hand, but I was too tired to say anything. He seemed to understand and nodded. He walked out without saying anything else. I looked over Miyako. She smiled at me, and I weakly returned the smile, before my eyes closed, and I slipped into sleep's warm embrace.

She sat with him, not wanting to leave,

Not wanting to let him go.

He lay still and silent

Unmoving

Uncaring.

The rhythmic sound of his breathing

And the steady beeping of the machines

Lulled her to sleep.

When she awoke hours later

It was to the ominous sound of one, long beep.

And she knew

That, even though she didn't want to let him go

She just might have to.

End.

lap1997: Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Love it, hate it, leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
